


Beyond the Screen

by SereneKarma



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, Human Catra, Human Scorpia, It takes so long, Minor Angst, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Shadow Weaver is mentioned pretty vaguely, They figure things out with the help of Catra's fans, YouTuber Catra, Youtuber AU, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneKarma/pseuds/SereneKarma
Summary: Entrapta and Scorpia thought it would be a good idea for Catra to use livestream on YouTube to vent considering how many icons were already floating around. She didn't think that she would end up getting subscribers. But apparently, YouTube fans love a good angsty mystery of "locate the best friend that you've been angry at for years."  Why did she start venting to strangers in the first place?





	Beyond the Screen

**Author's Note:**

> This is the YouTuber AU that I saw on Tumblr for Catradora and I can't find the post for the life of me. But I made my best attempt and I hope that you enjoy it!

Catra sucked her teeth as she sat in front of a camera, arms crossed over her chest. The blinking red light indicating that the device was recording her as each second passed. She looked off to the side before facing the camera properly with a roll of her eyes. “So… Normally I’m not one to stand in front of a camera, but my roommates decided that it would be a good idea for me to have somewhere to rant.” She sighed and facepalmed, rubbing her temples soon after. “In all honesty, it’s been a shitty day but it can’t be any worse than when I lived at that goddamn shitty orphanage.”

 

She bites the inside of her cheek, looking off to the side as she leans back against her chair and continues to talk. “It’s definitely way better than being in that place, at least I have people that won’t go and walk out of me without telling me a single word about or leaving anyway to contact them. You see me, Adora!” Catra yelled at the screen, glaring at it and almost hissing at it in a cat-like manner. Whoever would watch that video would totally be able to image a cat tail and ears standing up in aggravation. She soon groaned, covering her face and shaking her head. “I’m doing it again, aren’t I? Still haven’t been able to get over that shit, have I? Time will heal your wounds, Catra. It’ll stop hurting soon, Catra. Whatever you say, shitty therapist… Anyways!” She calls out to change the subject. “Honestly, I should just use this to show Adora how well I’m doing without her... “

 

Catra huffed softly, adjusting herself in her seat. “I have better friends now, ones that won’t abandon me after spending the majority of our lives together. They’re pretty fucking cool… We met in English Literature, which is kind of ironic considering that’s my favorite subject. But… it’s nice to have them. Speaking of English Lit, school today was horrific. Apparently, we’re getting a large group of transfer students this year so they have been fixing up the building to attract more students. It’s annoying to hear all the drilling noises from down the hall when you’re actually trying to focus on your class… I’m mildly curious to who the transfers are gonna be.” She said with a shrug. “It’s not really important, to be honest. But anyways, I’m gonna head out. It’s my roommate’s turn to cook and she makes some mean fajitas. I might… consider doing this again, it’s not too bad… Gotta go though, so bye for now, I guess.” She said as she leaned forward and ended the YouTube Livestream.

 

She groaned, stretching her arms above her head to reduce the stiffness in her muscles before standing up from her chair. “Hey Scorpia, are you done cooking dinner?! I’m starving!” She calls out as she walks out of her room, leaving the camera behind. “Almost done! Just finishing up stir-frying the vegetables. Could you set up the table and get Entrapta, please? She’s been locked up in her room for hours again working on her little robot. What did she call it? Emy? Emily? I think it was Emily, but I’m not too sure.” Rambled the tall, pale young woman as she continued to cook on the stove.

 

Catra waved her hand dismissively, already beginning to head towards Entrapta’s room. “Right, Emily. Hold on, I’ll drag her out of her cave.” She said and disappeared around the corner. When she made it to Entrapa’s room, she didn’t bother to knock. She knew too well that her roommate would be sat at her desk, playing with a device or trying to create a new contraption from scrap metal parts. “Entrapa, come on. It’s lunchtime and you need to air this room out. You’ve been hiding in here since this morning and it’s seven in the evening.”

 

The purple haired girl looked up, blinking a few times before smiling at her roommate. “Have the preparations for the evening nutritional refreshment been completed.” Catra looked at her blankly for a moment but nodded nonetheless. “Yes, now come on. Scorpia cut your fajitas extra small for you. We need to go set the table before we can eat.” Entrapta squealed as her eyes sparkled and she placed the gadget she had in hand on her desk. “Lead the way!” The brunette grinned and turned on her heel before heading out of the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She couldn’t believe that she was doing this again. That was the thought that was running through Catra’s mind as she set up the camera once more. The tanned girl adjusted the camera, making sure that it was properly facing her chair where she would be sitting. Checking one more time that her computer was properly connected to her camera before starting her livestream.

 

Catra flopped down in her chair, sitting criss-cross on it. “Hey Adora… I bet you're still not good at English, are you?” She starts off, a small smirk on her lips. “You never really were the best at literature analysis and essay writing when we were younger. Well, guess what? I'm the top of the class in my year for English Lit. So take that, princess!” She said a bit more hyper, fist-pumping in the air before calming back down with a small frown. “Though I wish you were here to help me with my math, but fuck it. I’ll just get tutoring by school for that.”

 

The tanned girl makes a spin in her chair before settling back down to face the camera. “On a high note, I finally managed to save up enough money from working part-time to buy a motorcycle. So no more walking for Catra!” She said as she leaned back, but paused when she heard a small ring from her computer. She blinks as she sits back up to look at her computer screen, her eyes widening as she saw that there was a comment in the chat below.

 

 _KittyCats4Lifu_ : You seem to really miss this Adora person, what happened to them?  
  
Catra had to stop for a few seconds, blinking slowly at the comment. “We…were both orphans that had been taken to the orphanage around the same time. We grew up together since we were basically toddlers. She was… my best friend, really the only person that I ever got along with. Everyone else in the orphanage wasn't particularly fond of me… Which included our caretaker.” She gnaws on her lip and picks at her nails as she tries to keep calm. “On my 15th birthday, she wished me happy birthday and the next day she was gone. Our caretaker had told us that she had been adopted. I… Felt upset, you know?”

 

Another quiet ding came from the computer, making Catra look up as she saw that it was a different account sending a message into the live chat.

 

 _LollipopBubble_ : Do you think maybe she didn't get the chance to tell you?

 

That question made Catra frown and growl softly. “That's the thing! She should have told me! Or at least left me a note or some way for me to be able to contact her! It was as if she vanished into thin air… As if all those years together didn't matter one bit to her.” She yelled at the camera angrily, clenching her hands into tight fists. Another notification popped up on her computer, making her pause in her rage to read it.

 

 _UwUTrader_ : But you really shouldn't let her affect you this much. Though I see that you were making this more to tell her how good you're doing without her. So I'd say keep it up.

 

The brunette sighed, ruffling her hair. “That's the thing, I'm not doing that good without her. I miss her…” She answers truthfully before roaring in annoyance. “Why am I even telling this to a whole bunch of strangers?! I'm gonna log off! I might not come back to doing this, who knows?!” She called out and scrambled to turn off the camera.

 

Catra groaned, standing up from the chair and flopping onto her bed. She curled onto her side, sighing tiredly. “Why can't you just stop haunting me? It's not like you even remember I exist anymore…” She murmurs to herself in annoyance. “I should get to bed soon, there's class tomorrow and I don't feel like having to deal with human while sleep deprived. The brunette forced herself to stand up from her bed, grabbing some pajamas from her closet and heading out of the door to go take a shower and get ready for bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow she found herself returning back to her computer, connecting the camera and setting up for a livestream for the third time in a row. It was almost instincts that she set up the device properly before clicking the record bottom. “Hey Adora~” Catra purred as a greeting as she settled into her chair. “I decided to just start my videos like that considering I mostly do live streams and she always seems to be the main topic of them.”

 

The brunette raised an eyebrow as she looked at the viewer count, humming curiously. “There's a lot more people watching than usual. Are you all sure you want to listen to me ranting?” She asked her 50 viewers, which gradually increased to 65. She shrugged nonchalantly and shook her head. “Sure, if y'all have nothing better to do.” She says as she pulls her knees to her chest in her chair. “So I had a soccer match today against another school today. It was pretty rad if I can say so myself. I always grew up loving soccer which I mostly played with, you guessed it, Adora.”

 

Catra runs her fingers through her hair, sighing once more. “Y'all have anything to add to this before I can continue my ranting?” She asked as she turned back to the screen just as she was met with a couple of notifications.

 

 _LollipopBubble_ : If you had a chance to see Adora again, what would you do?”

 

“If I saw Adora again? That's unlikely to happen. But if I ever did see her again, I would knock that stupid smile of hers off of her face and yell at her for a couple of hours.”

 

 _LollipopBubble_ : But if seeing her and telling her how you feel would help you recover, would you do it?

 

Catra raised an eyebrow but nodded at the question. “I mean, yeah, I suppose so… I just… Want to know why she left without a single word after spending our whole lives together. It's just really infuriating to think that all that time meant nothing to her while it meant the entire world to me, you get what I mean?” She smiled softly as she received a whole bunch of messages with thumbs up and affirmations.

 

 _KimmyCupcake_ : But what if she hadn't meant to leave like she did? But she had to?

 

That made the brunette stop and reread the question. “What do you mean? It wouldn't make any sense! The orphanage tells us when a family is looking to adopt us and gives us notice about a week in advance to be able to pack and say our goodbyes. It's impossible for her to not have been able to tell me or at least leave me some way to contact her!” Another notification shows up on the screen for her to read.

 

 _KimmyCupcake_ : No, not that. What I mean is, what if her new family didn't really give her any way to contact you. She had just been adopted so she obviously didn't have many of her own things besides what she had at the orphanage.

 

Catra pursed her lip, looking thoughtfully at the screen. “I suppose you have a point… But I can't really say whether that's true or not unless I actually see her again. Which is very unlikely considering I haven't seen her for the last four years.” She replies as leans forward towards the laptop. “I… I'm gonna log off, I have something to think about. See y'all next time, I guess.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Catra continued to do live streams on YouTube, her following growing relatively fast in the span of a few months. It seemed a lot of people had become curious about this girl who missed her best friend that disappeared from her life. Many people invited their friends to watch when a livestream started. A lot of messages consistently being sent out for support and giving Catra advice on how to deal with issues that she faced on a daily.

 

Talking about all of her troubles to a whole bunch of strangers honestly did make her feel lighter. Some of them actually offered really good advice and while there was a few who questioned if she made up this Adora person just for the sake of attention, otherwise genuinely did care about her troubles.

 

She was just in the middle of another livestream, tossing a soccer ball in the air with her hands as she heard a notification again. Catra glanced over at the screen, reading the question over.

 

 _GlitterBomb14_ : What does this Adora you speak of look like anyway? You've never shown us any pictures or describe her at all.

 

“That's because I don't really have any picture of us together. Our caretaker wasn't one for taking pictures of us. I might have one of when we saved up to go to the arcade and used the photo booth. But I would have to search through some boxes to be able to attempt to find it.” Catra explains, glancing up at the ceiling. “Last time I saw her she had wavy-ish blonde hair that she always wore in a ponytail with a little hair puff on top.” She said, making the motion to show the shape of the puff. “She normally wore red jackets and jeans, saying that it was more comfortable for running around for soccer. She had these really blue eyes that looked like the deeper part of the ocean… They were pretty… She was also pretty tall, she'd tower over me by a couple of inches.” she says softly, her eyes a bit glazed before she realized that she had blanked out in front of thousands of people.

 

She coughed dismissively, a bright blush on her cheeks. “Anyways… as I was saying, I don't really have any pictures, but that's what she looked like last time I saw her.” Catra didn't really realize that her subscribers were now on a search for Adora. The more they had listened to the tanned girl talk about her, the more they wanted to reunite the two of them so that they could finally talk things about and make amends.

 

It was a mission for them, there were so many girls that could be the same person that Catra was describing. The best they could honestly do was start a chain post on different platforms. If the brunette knew what was really going on, she would have flipped out entirely. But she had no idea what was happening or that a picture of her with the tagline: If you're blonde, blue-eyed and your name is Adora, please message her. She misses you, dammit!

 

Weeks passed, Catra having left a short update on her YouTube page to inform her subscribers that she had finals week coming up and would not be able to post for the majority of that week. That was when the subscribers went into overdrive with their search, though it was completely unnecessary as the very blonde they were looking for was about to be shown the channel by her adoptive sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Adora! Didn't you say that you used to have a friend named Catra back at the orphanage?” Glimmer asked curiously, looking at the link that Bow had just sent her on her phone. The blonde glanced up from her cereal bowl, looking curiously at her sister as she swallowed the sugary food. “Yeah, why do you ask?” She said as she placed her spoon back in her bowl and stood up from her place at the dining table.

 

Glimmer turned up the brightness on her phone and held up the device to show her adoptive sister the video.

 

Adora's eyes widened when she saw the person on the screen, the very person she had been missing for years now. She grabbed the phone, setting herself down on the couch as holds the device in her hand. The familiar voice, albeit a bit deeper than before, filling her ears. The video in itself was a recorded livestream that was dated back to a couple of months ago. “This… This is Catra… My Catra… I can’t believe it… After we lost contact, I never thought that I would see her again! Where did you find this, Glimmer?” She asked, pausing the video and turning to her sister.

 

The pink haired girl shrugged and pointed at the phone. “Bow sent it to me. Apparently, there’s currently a movement that’s trying to locate that Catra’s childhood friend Adora.” She stated as she grabbed her phone from the blonde to return to Bow’s message and present to her the attached image that had Catra’s picture and the information describing Adora.

 

Adora’s eyes widened in shocked and she moved quickly to place her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “How do I message her? I need to talk to her!” She cries out, making Glimmer’s eyes widened. “Okay! Geez, calm down Adora. She’s not going anywhere. We just have to make you a YouTube account, which you basically already have considering you use Gmail.” The blonde’s eyes sparkled and she pulled out her phone to hand it to Glimmer. “Really? Would I be able to message her through there?”

 

Glimmer looked flatly at her sister before rolling her eyes in exasperation. “Yes, you can message her through YouTube through direct messaging. Let me show you how to do it really quickly before I go finish study for my finals.” She said, grabbing Adora’s phone from her hand and leaning towards her to show her the screen.

 

After a couple of minutes, Adora was finally all set up and had Catra’s YouTube account on the direct messaging area which she had luckily not turned off (apparently you’re able to do that, Adora hadn’t known that). She stared nervously at the screen, her thumb hovering over the send button after typing and retyping her message about a hundred times. Glimmer had already left the living room, leaving the blonde to her own thoughts for that time.

 

After minutes of hesitating, she finally found herself pressing send on the message and throwing her phone on the couch in a panic. She had done it, she messaged Catra after all those years of not being able to get in contact with her. She hoped the other would still remember her. She remembered all those years in which she attempted to contact her best friend but all attempts seemed to turn into failures. Adora had moved nearly three hours away from their orphanage when she had been first adopted and the only way she could really contact Catra was to send letters since Mrs. Weaver wasn’t one to allow unnecessary calls there.

 

None of the letters received a reply, as a matter of fact, they had all been sent back to the house as if they had never been opened whatsoever. It really saddened Adora to think that Catra didn’t want to talk to her anymore and soon enough she stopped making attempts to reach out. She had decided to keep all of the letters though, in the case that one day she would be able to see Catra again and be able to deliver all of those letters in person to her. So that she would know how much she missed her. She could only hope that Catra really missed her just as much in return. But for now, all she could do was wait and see if her childhood best friend would respond to her message. And she really hoped that she would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Catra stretched her limbs tiredly, a headache pounding against her skull as she returned home from school. She still wondered by it was even necessary for her to take any math courses if she was an English major, but she couldn’t really avoid having to take at least one course of math. She shook her head, groaning at the ache again. She didn’t want to focus on that. All she wanted to do was take some pain meds and sit on her computer for the rest of the time to complain about how shitty her day was to thousands of people. Believe it or not, it was a great stress reliever.

 

She headed out of her room for a brief moment after opening her laptop and turning it on. She just wanted to get the ibuprofen from the bathroom and some water from the kitchen. Catra popped the pill into her mouth and took a large drink of water to push it down. She exhales loudly as she returns to her room, placing the now empty glass on the table by the door. She walks towards her computer, sitting in front of it and typing in her password.

 

Her hand moves easily as she guided the mouse, clicking in the usual icon and opening the YouTube page. She was about to do her usual thing and press the livestream button, but a notification in the upper left corner stopped her from doing so. She looked curiously at it before clicking on it, only to realize that it’s a message.

 

 _Adora Brightsword_ : Hey Catra… This is probably really sudden, but my sister showed me this video of you and I couldn’t help but reach out to you. I really missed you… Please message me back when you get the chance! Or you can call me, whichever you prefer! My number is …..

 

And the message proceeded to provide the number of the very person she had come to despised for abandoning her. At least that’s what she told herself all of those years. But to see the words ‘I miss you’ written in that message, the phrasing seeming so hesitant, it really threw Catra off of her anger. She looked at the screen hesitantly before reaching for her cell phone and dialing the number that she had been sent in the message.

 

The phone rang approximately two times before the person on the other line answered. There was a panicked wail coming from a female voice on the other line, making Catra raise an eyebrow as she waited to be greeted. “Hi, yes, hello! Sorry, I almost dropped my phone, may I ask who’s calling?” The nervous voice greeted on the other end and now that she could hear it clearly, it was easy for the brunette to identify the individual.

 

Catra chuckled softly, biting her lip before speaking in response. “Hey Adora~ I heard that you missed me, huh?” She purred teasingly, standing up from her chair just as the person on the other line seemed to gasp in what she could only guess is shock.  “Oh my god, I didn’t think that you would call. I was so worried that I wouldn’t get a response from you. I didn’t want to bother you since you had stopped talking to me after I was adopted and I figured you kind of didn’t like me anymore.”

 

Those words rang alarms in Catra’s head, a confused huff escaping her before she could stop it. “What do you mean I stopped talking to you?! You didn’t leave me with any way to get in contact with you after you left all of a sudden!”

 

The blonde almost dropped her phone again but managed to maintain hold of it before responding to her childhood best friend. “What do you mean I left no way to contact you? I sent you letters through the mail for nearly 6 months in an attempt to contact you. But all of the letters that I sent were returned as if you… you weren’t at the orphanage anymore. I couldn’t make the trip to see you because I had moved hours away and Mrs. Weaver doesn’t allow for personal phone calls, remember?”

 

Catra froze at her explanation, furrowing her eyebrows in deep thought. “So… you didn’t suddenly just stop ignoring me for any reason…” She mumbles softly into the phone as she moves to sit down on her bed. “How do I know you’re not lying to me just to stop me from being angry.” She grumbled in annoyance, not wanting to Adora back in so easily after being hurt so much. “Catra, I kept all the letters… every single one that I ever sent to you when it was returned in hopes that I would get to see you again and give them to you…” She hears the other reply, her cheeks warming up slightly at the soft, sweet voice. She honestly didn’t know how to reply to that, she was still upset, still angry but this time it was directed more towards their caretaker than anyone else. It was obvious that if Adora had sent out those letters and they were always returned unopened, that Weaver had not been handing the letters to Catra. That woman did always despise her after all. She was trying to come up with a response, but Adora seemed to beat her to it as she began to speak again.

 

“If you’d like, I can go see you and bring you the letters personally myself if you live in the same state. If not, we can video chat and I’ll show you and read to you each and every one of them if you want me to, Cat. But I never forgot about you… You were always on my mind, I always wondered if you were doing okay, if you had been adopted, if you were happy and healthy and I was so worried and upset when you didn’t respond to the letters, but there was no way for me to get there to see you when it was nearly a four hour trip and I wasn’t legal to drive or leave to travel that far on my own… I’m sorry if I made you feel as though I didn't care about you. It wasn’t my intention at all. Just please, Catra… Let me see you and talk to you face to face… Even if you hate me now, even if it’s just for one last time. I just want to be able to see you, even if it’s to say goodbye…” Adora whispered softly, her voice fading out towards the end.

 

Catra’s eyes widened as she shook her head despite the fact that Adora would not be able to see her. “No! I… I don’t want to say goodbye, you idiot. Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed you too… You were a big part of my life and then you suddenly disappeared and it felt like a void was left in your place. Well, guess what Adora? You’re not getting rid of me so easily.” She replied with a watery smile as she lets out a small laugh. “Do you still live in the same place from where you first moved? Where did you even go?” She asked, biting the inside of her cheek as she finally cracked a genuine smile.

 

Adora sighed in relief on the other line, taking a shaky breath as tears welled up in her own eyes. “I live in Bright Moon now, by Etheria University. I moved about two weeks ago actually. I’m just a few blocks down from it. What about you?” Her location made Catra laugh at the irony of the situation. “Oh gosh, would you believe me if I said that I live about 20 minutes from Etheria because that’s where I attend? You wouldn’t happen to be one of the transfer students that everyone has been talking about. Apparently, we’re getting quite a bit group of transfers this year.”

 

The blonde gasped and almost squealed in excitement, standing up from the couch where she had been laying on the whole time. “No way! Is it okay if I head over there? I really want to see you! I’ll bring the letters too, they’re yours after all!”

 

Catra had to blink for a second before bursting into laughter at the other’s enthusiastic response. “Geez! Alright, just let me warn my roommates. I’ll send you the address in a moment. We have a lot of catching up to do after all… It’s been years since we’ve last seen each other. And Adora…” She said pausing softly. “Yes, Catra?” She heard the blonde reply softly, making her smile. “Nothing, I’ll see you soon, you dork…” She said before hanging up and texting Adora the address. She quickly added the new contact to her phone before heading out of her room to explain to Scorpia and Entrapa the situation. It seemed that she hadn’t lost her best friend after all…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks passed since the reunion between childhood friends and things couldn’t be going better. It was great to have Adora back in her life after so long and it was even better to tease her about all the letter she had written for her (though Catra kept every single one in a decorated box by her bed).

 

The brunette still continued to do live streams, enjoying just being able to ramble about random things. Though it seemed that her audience was catching on very quickly that her attitude was a bit brighter now. It had been a really great week that week as classes had started for the new term and she just so happened to have Adora in a couple of them. Seemingly, her audience had also noticed that she had stopped ranting about the blonde, instead choosing to focus on other subjects that did not pertain to Adora in any negative way.

 

It was the weekend when Catra finally decided to do another livestream, having explained to Adora the situation beforehand considering she slept over and would definitely be in the frame if she shifted from her position on the bed. “I’m starting the livestream now, princess. Just stay out of the frame if you don’t want to be seen too much. I imagine they’ll become a bit rowdy if they see you on the screen according to what you explained to me.”

 

The way that Adora had managed to locate Catra had been one of the many things that they had discussed in their first meeting, which ended in a sleepover. From there on, their friendship seemed to just kick off rather smoothly though there was still a couple of bumps in the road, they had overcome them. Catra was rather grateful to her subscribers for their attempt at finding Adora for her, even though she found it slightly concerning it still made her happy to have her back. But just because she loved to tease people, she decided to just gradually stop mentioning her and wait until they were questioning her for an update.

 

Adora giggled and waved her hand dismissively at Catra, adjusting her position on the bed so that her face was just out of frame. “Go for it. They’re waiting for you, kitty cat.” The brunette hissed softly at the nickname, pouting at the blonde and flipping her the bird which only caused her to erupt with laughter. “Oh shut up, you dumb jock. Let me start this thing already.” She called out as she finally pressed the record button.

 

“So, guess who finally had a pretty good week! Well, considering that it’s the beginning of the new term, everything is going pretty slow at the moment, so nothing’s been too hectic. Hell, even the transfers are pretty nice, pretty cute too.” Catra said with a wink as she glances over at Adora, who snorted at the flirtatious remark. A pillow was thrown at Catra from out of frame, the blonde shifting herself to get better aim at the brunette. Hey! That was uncalled for!” She yelled out, glaring at the blonde though the smirk on her lip said she wasn’t really upset.

 

Almost instantaneously, numerous amounts of notifications began to pop up on her screen. Questions such as “What was that?” or “Who threw that pillow?” were quickly taking over the chat, making Catra snort loudly. “See what you did! They’re curious now!” She yelled to Adora, throwing the pillow back in her direction. A snort was heard from outside the camera frame, firing up the chat even more.

 

“Alright! Geez, calm down. I’ll tell you who it is. All of you should know since I’m pretty sure that you were all part of the quest to locate her.” Catra said with a grin as she gestured for Adora to get into frame. The blonde smiled happily, scrambling into the frame on the bed and wrapping her arms around the brunette’s shoulders. “Everyone, meet Adora, so this goes to those individuals that thought I was making her up for attention. Here she is with her dumb jock of a self.”

 

Adora raised an eyebrow and ruffled the other’s hair in retaliation. “Hey! I know you’re not calling me a dumb jock when you literally play the same sport as I do!” She said in amusement before focusing her attention on the camera and waving. “Wow, kitty… You really do have a lot of followers…” She mumbles in amazement before focusing on the situation at hand. “Hi everyone, I just wanted to join Catra in saying thank you to all of you. If it hadn’t been for everyone teaming up to try to find me, I would have never been able to contact Catra again. We’ve been spending time together to sort things out and the whole lack of communication had been a huge misunderstanding that was interfered with by a third party that purposely prevented us from contacting one another.” She explained as she leaned against her best friend, giggling softly as the other nuzzled her cheek. “I’ll be joining Catra every once in a while to participate in her videos, but it really means a lot to both of us that we were able to reunite and be friends again.”

 

Catra glanced over at Adora and smiled softly at her as she expressed her gratitude towards her subscribers. It was true, without them she would have never been able to see Adora again on a good note. “Done with your dramatic speech, you dork?” She asked softly, resting her head against Adora’s. “Yeah, I might go take a nap now. We were up playing video games the whole night and I’m exhausted. Join me when you’re done, yeah?” She said as she finally released Catra, who shook her head fondly as the blonde moved out of frame. “I suppose a nap is in order. Until next time and there will definitely be a next time with this idiot coming over all the time.” She teased as she leaned forward to turn off the camera. Just seconds before she could, a pillow hit her again making her cackle. “Hey! I’m gonna kick your ass, ‘dora!” She calls out just as the camera turns off, leaving the viewers to wonder what happened after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hoped that you enjoyed it! It was a lot of fun typing this up, though it took me quite a while. Nonetheless, it was great fun!


End file.
